Bullet For My Valentine
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: As much as I tried to forget, I couldn't erase what was hunting me down, inching closer as it finally punctured though my chest. The pain was constant and sharp. Ofcourse there was no blood this time, although the memories were full of blood stains.
1. IntroPreview

**(A/N) So I've dicided ta write a two shot for valentines day. the whole story will be up around valentines day, but this is just da preview/intro lol

* * *

**

**Bullet For My Valentine**

It was four years ago, Valentines Day to be exact. I slowly closed my eyes as the images and clips of scenes started to flow back into my memories, flooding my mind. As much as I tried to forget, I couldn't erase what was hunting me down, inching closer as it finally punctured though my chest. The pain was constant and sharp. Ofcourse there was no blood this time, although the memories were full blood stains, and blood shed.

*Flash Back*

_"If he loved you enough to take a fucking bullet for you, I can too Gwen. I can't tolerate it! Just fucking can't! Please Gwen, I love you..."  
"...but you ran away when...when he fired the gun, and Trent had heard my screams, and then ran towards me, and pushed me away from the bullet. It hit his right shoulder. Luckly the gunner had no more bullets left. Doctors say he is fine now..."  
I started to walk out of the sliding hospital doors. He had followed me, but I ignored him and pretended he wasn't there. Before I got to my car, he jerked my shoulder back and turned me around.  
"Gwen I can prove I love you, I won't run off and leave you in danger by youself. I can...I can prove it to you now."  
With trembling hands he quickly reached into his blue jean pocket and nerously pulled out a sliver gun. It glimmered undered the alabaster moon. Death machine in his hand, and a maniacle love drunk expression plastered across his face, he lifted the shotgun 3 inches.  
"I love you Gwen, I love you dearly,and this is why I'm doing this...for you and for me..."  
__He finally pulled the trigger, I saw crimson spewing down and took a few small steps backwards. Suddenly, everything went black. I was unknowing...unseeing..._

*End Flash Back*

At first I stayed optimistic, thinking of what Trent used to say, "With time, memories will heal..." But that as we all know, was utter bull shit, just some random line another famous person wrote and recored down to help the people around him stay optimistic about things. As far as I know, it was another big lie, like fairy tales that mother and father used to read to me before bed time when I was a little girl. Things changed and I'm no longer a little girl, and the world as I knew, was made up of huge lies.

*Flash Back*

_"Gwen, trust me you will be safe with me..."  
He violenty grabbed my waist from behind, and pulled me forcingly into a backwards hug. He made sure I couldn't escape and then he crashed his lips down hard and planted unwanted kisses along my neck line.  
"Your safe now Gwen, and I love you so much..." I started to scream and kick, but he istantly put his left hand over my mouth.  
"You little bitch, if you kick at me or open those sexy lips of yours again, I will shoot you."  
He uncovered my mouth and replaced them with his lips. I cringed as tears started to fill my eyes, making my eyeliner drip black doplets down my pale cheeks.  
"Stop crying you little whore, you know you love me as much as I love you." He slowly, but surely and steadly lifted a slick black hand gun to my head.  
"Let's play a game shall we sweat heart?"  
He didn't love me and nor was I safe._

*End Flash Black*

I opened my eyes then I untangled myself from my white bed sheets, and sat up on the edge of my bed, our bed sence I share it with him whenever he decides ta come home that is. I stare blankly at a wall across the room. There hung a poster that caught my eyes. I studied it in detail, and finally found myself staring at a pair of emerald eyes. I suddenly heard movements coming from down stairs. Shit, Duncan's home, I quickly jumped out of bed and tore the poster down and slipped it under our bed, he will kill me if he finds out. The bedroom door creaked open.  
"It's Valentine's Day...

* * *

**(A/N) It might not make too much sense right now, but I promise when the next part gets uploaded it will make a lot more sense lol. So R&R and tell me what u guys think of this so far!=}**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, here is da rest of da story, it's gonna be about da past and how everything ended up the way it is now. Here it goes...x}**

**also if it is comfusing,**

**Gwen=main character  
Trent=Gwen's Fiance  
Cody=Gwen's Step cousin who also has a crush on her  
Duncan=Gwen's ex, but still "loves" her**

* * *

"Hey Trent!" I called as I ran down the set of stairs.

"Yeah?" He questioned sleeply as he stepped out of our bedroom, still in his boxers, with a half- asleep expression on his face.

"I'm just going to pick up some ciggarettes from Duncan, kay?" I yelled as I fished around in my purse for my car keys. Gosh, where did I leave them last night?! "I'm all out of them."

"Gwen, you should take it easy hun, they will kill you some day, they are like cancer sticks." He said as he made his way down stairs, giving me an awkward backwards hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"What ever," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I don't care how long I live for, just as long as I'm remembered one way or another."

"I know you don't care, but I do, I know this sounds cheesey, but I love you, and I don't want to loose you."

"I loves you too." I said as I turned my head to give him a peck on the cheek, leaving a blue lipstick stain.

I still couldn't find my car keys so I took Trent's car keys instead sence they were just sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Trent, I'm taking your car kay? I can't manage find my keys."

"Sure thing hun, but be safe kay? I don't trust that Duncan guy who deals you ciggarettes at all. Why do you even get your cigarettes from anyway, can't you just go to Seven Eleven or something?" He questioned as he sat down with his guitar.

"You ask me this everytime, I go pick them up fom him. I get them from Duncan, because he gives them to me for free! Okay?! Get it?!," Frustrated with Trent constantly worrying about me, I pulled on my black combat boots and opened the door.

"Be safe okay?" He called after me as I was closing the door behind me.

"Yeah I know, Cody is coming with me so please don't be concerned cause it is starting to irritated me!" I yelled as I shut the door.

* * *

I got into Trent's black Honda, and slid a Moonsorrow CD into the CD player, For Whom the Bell Tolls blared through the speakers. I made a left turn, and stopped in front of Cody's appartment. I turned the music down slightly, grabbed my cell phone from my purse, filpped it open, and dailed Cody's number. He is my step cousin...Soon, Cody's high pitched voice answered the phone.

"Cody Sex Bomb here, how may I help you my pretty, pretty step cousin?"

"Cody! Drop your act! You sound gayer than you already are!" I shout into my phone. "Don't you remember?"

"What what...remember what...?"

"Oh my gosh Cody! I just told you last night! I hate repeating myself, but Cody... DUNCAN! CIGARETTES! YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING!!!!" I said slowly, but loudly so he heard each word clearly.

"Oh yeah, I wil be down there in a jiffy."

I sigh as I hang up my phone, put it back in my purse, and turned the music up. Within a few seconds, Cody came running towards the car, I laugh as he tripped over his untied shoe lace and litterly fell on his face. He quickley got on the car, and we headed for the alley where Duncan was waiting for me.

"Hey pretty lady, would you mind if we listened to some Lady GaGa instead? This sounds kinda scary..."

"Hells no Cody, that music is fucking annoying! I swear, I will self disctruct!" I yell annoyed.

"Fine pretty lady, but could you turn it down a bit?" He said pulling a face, "It's a little ummm...too intense..."

"You are so annoying Cody, and stop calling me pretty lady!" I say as I turn the music UP because he was pissing me off.

I park Trent's car near the alley, and started walking towards it with Cody. It was unbelieveablely sunny today, making me feel cranky cause I really dislike the sun, I perfer the rain at least 69 times more.

"Gwen, did I tell you how pretty you look like today?" Cody said as he tried to grab my hand in his. "Actually more like everyday..."

"Cody, fuck off, you are like my step cousin," I say as I jerk my hand away from his, "and I do not love you as anything other as a step cousin, got it."

"...Yes pretty la..."

"What did I say? DON'T EVER CALL ME PRETTY LADY AGAIN! GOT IT LOSER FACER!!!" I yelled fericely, he is so annoying today, why did I even bring him. Oh yeah, he picks up his cigarettes there too.

"Y-ye-yes Gwen, geez, are you like PMSing or something?"

I shot him my signature death glare, and that shut him up well.

"Duncan, we're here!" I shout into the dark alley. A few seconds later, a figure appears at the end of the alley. It walked towards us, and his figure was visible now. Faded green mohawk, black skull tank top, spikey dog collars around his neck and wrists, bleached jeans with chains, and a pair of raggedy red converse. It was Duncan alright.

"Gwen, Cody, here are your usuals." He smirked handing us our cigarettes. "Heard you and Trent are getting married on Sunday..."

"Yeah we are..." It was starting to get awkward because I didn't tell anyone yet except for Cody, and the wedding planner ofcourse. "How did you know, who told you, how did you find out??" I stuttered looking at Cody, but I could tell he was confused as well.

"Gwen, you promised me...you know that I hate it when promises get broken." He snicked

Suddenly a quick flash flooded my mind.

_"Gwen, promise me you will marry me after..." He asked.  
"I will Duncan, I will, I promise Duncan, no matter what happens..." I say as I flip over on the bed to face him.  
But, he had left two days later...and texted me saying that he wasn't ready and only wanted to be friends...I was sad but I moved onto Trent, they were both so different, but simular in a way...but one day, he just showed up again, and I started getting cigarettes from him...  
It didn't occur to me that he still "loved" me._

"It's such a shame that you would break such an important promise..." Duncan smirks again, "I wasn't just, giving you packs of cigarettes for free...I thought with time, we would be what we used to be..." He said as he pulled out a small slick black hand gun.

I was speechless, and shocked, I thought he would be over us by now...it's been more than three years.

* * *

**(A/N) originally this was supposed ta be a one shot, but I wanted ta make this more detailed, so I guess this is going ta be in chapters now...  
I didn't enjoy writting is chapter as much as the last, it was kinda boring cuz this was just da start, but da next chapter would be more interesting for sure.**

**anyways please R&R it makes me super happy! x}**


End file.
